


time changes a lot of things

by mydetheturk



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy, Tron: Uprising
Genre: Gen, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 07:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mydetheturk/pseuds/mydetheturk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>everything's changed and not in a good way</p>
            </blockquote>





	time changes a lot of things

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, the creators of [this post](http://infiniteviking.tumblr.com/post/34530527337) and [this post](http://keiriiverse.tumblr.com/post/34544424675/i-noticed-this-too) are cruel, mean and evil, and as infiniteviking says at some point on the post  
>  _"And the pieces come together all too easily — Beck becomes a genuine stray at some point and starts calling himself Vint, everyone else from the series dies one by one, and Zed, slowly cracking already after cycles of watching the last person he recognizes forget everything again and again, loses all hope when they’re finally captured and can’t take being sentenced to the Games…."_  
>  It all came together after that.

You watch most of your friends derezz and the only one you have left is wiped clean. You make sure Beck survived his disc’s ~~loss~~ _theft,_ only to have the glitches make your  friend vulnerable, even more so than after his mentor betrayed him, left him for dead. Then Beck had been wary, but not as seemingly-newly rezzed as he did after the final glitch. You don’t say anything as Beck calls himself Vint, only smiles sadly and makes sure the other program doesn’t get derezzed. Something in you cracks when the two of you are captured and you’re on the Recognizer flying to your doom. Vint- _Beck_  is beside you, seemingly uncaring, but you know he’s nervous, you both are and you’re muttering under your breath about not wanting to go to the Games and _there’s this innocent program there that reminds you of Bodhi and frag, you’re all doomed._  Then when the program on the Recognizer points at you and says “ _Games”_ … you lose what’s little left of your processor, breaking free of your restraints and jumping, realizing in the last second, right above the fan… you’re free. You don’t have to worry about anything any more.


End file.
